The One Whom She Loved
by NoviceNanty
Summary: A Gardevoir's trainer died 4 years ago. His spirit lingers in the real world. She realizes that she loves him and has accepted the fact that they will never reunite in a physical form... Until a Houndoom that belonged to a thief she killed tells her of a legend that may allow her love to rejoin her in life. She embarks on the journey to revive her love. There's a catch, though...
1. Loved and Lost

**BEFORE YOU READ/REVIEW:**** This the first story I have written (on this website, at least) and will take any criticism that may find its way to me with open ears. You may proceed.**

**Additional Note: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Additional Note: I know that some of the translations are missing specific characters, and will try to fix it.**

**Additional Note (Not to be repeated): If you came here for lemon, turn back now.**

* * *

It was then in that moment I knew with all my knowledge that I loved him. The sunset's light gleamed off of his eyes, as it did mine. My face grew incredibly hot as he held my hands and slowly dragged me into a slow but affectionate dance on the cliff's edge. He grinned as he twirled me around gracefully, causing my gown-like appendage to swirl a light breeze beneath me. In the midst of his slow dance, he locked me in an embrace. His ghostly form chilled my horn as it went through him. I positioned my head in order to hear his heartbeat, but I could only hear my own. I listened for a few moments more before I felt his gazed fall up me. His soft, ghostly, and friendly chuckled was followed by his echoing speech, "My heart stopped shortly after I made that sacrifice to save you. I made that sacrifice knowing that I would wonder this world during the day but fade in the night... knowing that all I would ever feel again was the bitter chill of my tomb... knowing that I would only be seen here during the sunset by the ones who knew me in life... knowing that I could never truly be with you again."

Those words made my heart fasten its beat. A single tear found its way down my cheek, only to be chilled away by his touch. He released me from his embrace. I simply held my hands together in front of my legs and looked up into his eyes. Once, they were as blue as the daytime sky. They brought me comfort. Now, they were gray, and they brought despair instead of comfort. The shadow of a short cut shave that was once on his face had faded. The black hair that once arched slightly off of his head now drooped down, resembling my green hair. His skin, which had color, was now as white as the skin on my face. The tuxedo he wore in his tomb had followed his ghostly form. The sunset dimmed. _No,_ I thought, _I don't want it to end just yet._

He begun to fade into thin air as the sunlight dimmed. "I must go. The sun calls me back to my realm."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"I... I-I lo-"

He interrupted me by moving the hair that covered my forehead and kissing it. His cold lips faded away as the stars began to shine above us. By the time that nightfall was officially upon me, he was gone. _Love... You... _I continued the words through thought. I simply stood there, thinking of what he did for me. Sometimes, I wished that I had been taken by the killing blow that he received in order to prevent my death. The cool, night breeze that blew through the forest and into the grassy plains behind me sent a shiver down my spine. I couldn't stay out here any longer.

I closed my eyes and harnessed a small amount of energy within me to perform a Teleport. I released the energy and opened my eyes to find myself in my love's brother's rustic cabin. I was greeted by Zorua, the black furred, red accented Tricky Fox Pokémon. He rubbed his head against my right leg and giggled, "Momma! You're home!" He spoke telepathically, though. His feet pattered against the wooden floor of my room.

A green-blanketed bed lay in the far right corner. A nightstand with an adjustable brightness lamp lay next to it. A window let in what moonlight could be found in the forest was above the head of my bed. The door that led to the center room of the large cabin was behind me. A small crack in it allowed Zorua to open it with his snout and exit the room if he needed to.

I grinned at Zorua as he exited the room with a smile on his face. I knew he was going to tell my love's brother, Eon, that I had returned. Exhausted by the flow of emotions, I sat on my bed and removed one of the English-to-French handbooks from the drawer of my nightstand and began to read it. I promised my love that I would learn another language so that we may converse without others finding there way into our conversation. That, and it sounded beautiful to hear. I practiced simple phrases like _Je t'aime, _or _I love you _in English, and _Tu me manques, _or _I miss you. _Only for a few minutes, though. Zorua opened the door again and ran across the room, jumping onto the bed at the end of it. He had a frown on his face. "Eon's asleep, already..."

"Don't pout, little one. I'm still awake."

"What did Grant say?"

"Nothing in particular that concerns you."

"Oh," he frowned even more.

"Don't pout, little one," I repeated again, "tomorrow, you can come with me to see him."

"Really?" his ears perked up immediately. I chuckled at his happy expression, "Yes."

"Thanks, momma!"

"You're welcome. Now, _Au lit avec vous._"

_"Oui, ma mere."_ he replied. I had been teaching him some French, too. With my command, he walked to the pillows at the head of the bed and lay on his pillow. It had _Zorua _sowed onto the front of it. He yawned and closed his eyes, quickly falling into a peaceful slumber within a few minutes. I grinned at him. _So peaceful, _I thought. I proceeded to close the door and lift the blanket on my bed. I shifted as best I could into the bed and lowered the blanket back on to me. I resumed my studies for about half an hour or so before realizing just how exhausted I really was. Yawning along the way, I put away my handbook and turned off the lamp. I assumed my usual sleeping position and closed my eyes, awaiting to swift embrace of slumber. Sure enough, it came speeding over me. I had fallen asleep.


	2. The Dream

**BEFORE YOU READ/REVIEW:**** This the first story I have written (on this website, at least) and will take any criticism that may find its way to me with open ears. You may proceed.**

**Additional Note: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Additional Note: I know that some of the translations are missing specific characters, and will try to fix it.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness. I felt a damp breeze in the room I was in, almost too damp to breathe it. My legs were tied with a thick fiber, which may have been rope, to the corresponding front legs of a wooden chair. My wrists were tied with the same fiber to the leather arm rests on the chair. There was a gap between the backrest and the actual seat which allowed my smoother horn to stick out into the open air behind me.

I was about to call out and await a response when something cold in the dark brushed my left arm. A shiver ran down my spine as I froze in place out of fear. This wasn't skin or any form of ghost that brushed me. No. It was the touch of iron, a touch all to familiar to me. I merely whimpered as I felt a fine point gently make its way up my right arm a few moments later. It felt fine enough to pierce skin like butter, but pressed only enough to merely push the skin down. I guessed that this iron touch was that of a blade. My whimpers caused whatever creature that was intimidating me to stroke its hand across my neck. I shed but only one tear as I thought of who could have been doing this. Austin James Dead.

He had known me in life very well, as I did him. He was the first of humans that I had encounter during my life. When I was no more than a Ralts, he took me from my mother, imprisoned me, and sold my mother to slavers. At first, I didn't know it was imprisonment. He provided me with what I needed. Food, shelter, entertainment, and love. He did this until I evolved into my current form, Gardevoir. It was then that his cruelty began to show. He no longer fed me meals, but fed me morsels instead. He no longer entertained me or gave me proper shelter. Instead, he chained me to the wall of a dungeon by my neck and tortured me for a countless amount of time. Above me was a large, open square break in the roof that allowed sunlight, snow, rain, and hail to pass through. My chain was too short to allow me to move out from under it. Every time I would attempt to end my own life to escape the pain, I was thwarted by him. He would become almost blindly enraged and beat me to a pulp whenever I attempted suicide. After the third time, I was lucky enough to find a way to escape. I did, but became badly wounded in the process. Ever since my escape, I had been following my love, Grant, and his brother, Eon, through their lives. One day, inside of the Quirajia Temple of Sacrifice atop Graymist Mountain, all three of us were engaged in a battle. I would have lost my life if Grant hadn't had thrown himself in front of me when Austin thrust the blade of his knife towards me. Grant died slowly... slowly enough for him to take the blade under his control and slit Austin's throat. The reason we were at the temple was to inspect a legend, saying that an Ancient is born every five hundred years and, if sacrificed in the temple, shall allow the killer of said Ancient to become immortal. If any beings other than the Ancient were sacrificed, they were doomed to wonder the world as spirits. This is what happened to Austin and Grant that day, though I have yet to see Austin's spirit. Four years later, Eon built a cabin deep within the forest atop the cliffs of Gritna Valley. Anyways...

"Don't cry, delicate Rose," called out the creature. Its voice was that of what sounded like a younger Austin... intimidatingly seductive in the worst way possible. "Y-you're supposed to be dead," I stuttered. I heard a small, deep chuckle from afar in the darkness ahead of me. Without a pause after the chuckled, the voice whispered into my ear, "I am dead." I gasped as I felt the cold blade slowly pierce the flesh of my chest nearest my heart, which was racing. Its tip got halfway there when it was shoved forcefully through. The blade chilled my flesh. I felt a warm trickle of blood flow down my chest as I grew colder. I began to feel unbalanced as I started to slip away from consciousness. _This is the end, _I thought to myself. Tears swelled up in my eyes and ran down my cheeks as I released quiet cries of pain into the damp air. "Hush now, Rose," said Austin, "wake up."

"Wake up," he repeated, "wake up." His voice began to morph into that of Zorua's after a few more repeats. I felt the blade exit my chest slowly. It all went black, but I could still hear his voice. Finally, it had morphed completely into Zorua's.

"Wake up," sounded Zorua's voice, "momma, wake up!" I felt something furry jostle me. I shot up and screamed out, grabbing my chest and gasping for air. "Momma, stop!" shouted Zorua. My breath was slowly restoring as I gained awareness of my surroundings. Window above my bed let in little sunlight. _It was just a dream, _I thought to myself, lowering back into the bed I had fallen asleep in. "Momma, are you okay?" murmured Zorua. "Why, yes," I tried to reply without sounding like I wasn't scared by the dream, "I'm alright, little one."


	3. Thief

**BEFORE YOU READ/REVIEW:**** This the first story I have written (on this website, at least) and will take any criticism that may find its way to me with open ears. You may proceed.**

**Additional Note: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Additional Note: I know that some of the translations are missing specific characters, and will try to fix it.**

**Additional Note: I would like to mark this as a Priority Chapter, meaning that I would like feedback from all viewers who have the time. Any suggestions will be taken into consideration, and would be much appreciated.**

* * *

After Eon dressed himself and put on his backpack, he decided to take me and Zorua out into the forest for a morning scavenge. Our goal was to find food. Apples, berries, and other edible items.

Eon was twenty-one, blonde, and wore a blue V-neck along with gray jeans and white sneakers. His eyes were green like the skin on my arms. He, as I've said before, is the brother of Grant, my deceased love. He swore to protect me and Zorua after Grant's death, and released his own Pokémon. This made no sense to me, for they would've been a great aid for him. I did not question him, though.

We had walked a distance from the cabin he built and discussed our game plan for the search. "Okay, me and Zorua will search near that rock formation we found east of here, you'll search to the west," said while pointing at me for the last part of his command. I simply nodded and started to head west, only to be stopped by Eon. "Wait," he said, taking off his backpack and unzipping it, "you'll need to wear this." He removed a hooded cloak and gave it to me. It was dark brown. "Why do I need this?" I asked curiously while putting it on.

"Generally, unsupervised Pokémon in the middle of a forest are not considered captured. With the cloak, you'll at least look like a human."

"Oh. Smart. Thank you."

"Your welcome," he said with a sincere tone in his voice and a smile on his face. I pulled the hood over my head as he and Zorua headed east. "Meet back here in an hour," he shouted. "Okay," I shouted back while heading west.

I walked for about five minutes and decided to stop and sit on a nearby tree stump. _Okay, _I thought to myself, _there should be a few Orran bushes around here somewhere. _I observed my surroundings for a moment. From left to right, I saw several trees, a dead Orran bush, and a few distant, live Orran bushes. _Oh, _I thought, smiling, _that was faster than I expected. _I walked over to the bush and picked three blue Orran berries. I reached for the fourth while humming a tune of a song I heard a long time ago. I would tell you the name, but I have long forgotten the name. Before I was able to grab it, a set of eyes opened and peered through the bush at me. They were red. I slowly backed away from the bush and put down the three Orran berries carefully. Some Pokémon are very territorial, and I was afraid that I had just found one of them. I hoped my fears were wrong, but they weren't. The Pokémon slowly emerged from the bush with a growl. It was a Houndoom.

_ But you shouldn't be this far north from the Deadlands, _I thought to myself in fear and confusion. Houndooms are usually found in the fiery Deadlands to the south of the Cursed Lake. We were far, far north of Deadlands. I kept backing away from it slowly as it approached me at the same pace. I was too scared to try and comfort it with my voice. As I was backing away from it, I bumped into something sturdy. I assumed it was a tree. I found out I was wrong when it spoke out in a deep, sinister voice.

"Hello, miss. You look a bit lost." It put its hands on my shoulders as I quivered in fear. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see whoever was doing this. There was a long pause. "Well," said the creature grabbing me while tightening it's grip on my shoulders, "aren't you lost?"

"N-no... N-no I'm-" I was interrupted by a forceful pain in my shoulders. His grip had tightened to the point where it was now painful. I grimaced at the pain. "You were saying," said the creature, sounding smug. _Teleport, _sounded a voice in my head, _Teleport away from them. _This seemed like a good idea at the time. It wasn't. As soon as I began collecting the energy within me to perform Teleport, the creature dug its knee into my back. The pain was enough to send me to the ground, and it did. "Sorry, miss," said the creature, "I can't let you get away that easily." I hadn't called out in pain when he dug his knee into my back, and I hadn't moved since. This got me thinking, _Maybe I could play dead. _The thought was followed by silence as I lay there, still. I couldn't hear the Houndoom's growl anymore. _It's working, _I thought with joy as there was a long pause of silence. You could only hear the leaves rustling above as a light breeze swept past them.

"Oh, for Arceus's sake, YOUR BEING ROBBED," said the creature in anger. I felt it grab my cloak and pull on it. The button on the cloak popped off and let the cloak be pulled right off of me. I could sense some feeling of disappointment in the creature. "It's... it's just a Pokémon." I heard a sigh of disappointment followed by the sound of grass being stepped on. The sound became more distant until finally fading away.

I opened one eye and looked around in front of me. _They're gone, _I thought as I stood up, safe from harm. _Now, _I thought while looking at the ground around me, _where's the cloak?_ I searched for a minute or so before calling it quits. _They must've taken it, _I thought as I walked back towards the pile of Orran berries I had put down. I picked them up and headed back to where we were supposed to meet up. After another five minutes of walking, I was back. Along the way, I thought of how lucky I was that _they _didn't wound me. I continued these thoughts as I waited for Eon to arrive back with Zorua.

Ten minutes passed. Nothing. _Where could they-, _y thoughts were interrupted by distant chatter to the west. "Get off of me!" "Eon! Help!" _Zorua!_ I thought as I dropped the Orran berries. I didn't even think of what I was doing as I rushed towards their voices. A small barrier of bushes stood in my way. I simply used my psychic abilities to lessen the force of gravity on me and jump over the bushes. When I landed, I let gravity take back its hold on me. I kept running until I finally saw a big, dark figure restraining Eon in a bear hug. Eon was kicking furiously, "Let me go, you piece of-" "Shut your mouth, or your stupid Zorua becomes dog-chow!" I looked over to my left until I finally saw Zorua cowering against a tree. The Houndoom was growling at him.

I twitched several times while I saw Zorua's tears. _Oh, no... It's happening... _ "Momma! Momma, help!" Suddenly, it all went black.


	4. Deth's Introduction

**BEFORE YOU READ/REVIEW:**** This the first story I have written (on this website, at least) and will take any criticism that may find its way to me with open ears. You may proceed.**

**Additional Note: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Additional Note: I know that some of the translations are missing specific characters, and will try to fix it.**

**Author's Personal Message: Sorry for not uploading in awhile. I went out of town for a few days and left my computer at home. On the bright side, though, I came up with a few ideas for future events/chapters. One of said ideas is switching between multiple POVs on certain chapters, such as this one. I'll try to make the POV switches as clear as possible to avoid confusion, but I will add a note telling what POV the chapter is in if needed.**

* * *

I hated following my master's commands. "Attack this," and, "scare that..." It's the only way I'll ever get anything in life, though. My life, of course. Ever since I evolved into this demonic hound form, I've been judged by everyone who sees me. Only my master understands.

"W-why are you doing this to us?" asked the crying Zorua I had cowering against a tree. _I really hate you, master, _I thought as I saw the young child's tears. "Shut up," I snarled at him. He just let out small whimpers of fear as I inched a little closer to him. I could hear my master threatening the man he had in his hands, but he spoke too soft to hear exactly what he said.

"LET GO OF MY CHILD!" yelled an angered feminine voice. I looked to my left, searching for the source. I was shocked to find that it came from the Gardevoir we had mistook for a human. Only now, she didn't seem so sweet and harmless. Her eyes and horn were fully purple. A pink myst rose from them. "Deth, handle her," commanded my master. I ignored him as I thought of where I had seen this happen before. "I said... HANDLE... HER... NOW!"

I followed his command and turned my snarls away from the Zorua towards the Gardevoir. "Fool," said the Gardevoir, "you dare challange the power of an Ancient?" I stopped and immediately lower my head as a sign that I was bowing. Ancients are beings of great power, and are worshipped from the weakest to even the most powerful of Pokemon. A shiver went down my spine as I realized that I had upset one. "I'm sorry, Great One... I did not mean to-"

"You are wise to realize my power. For this, I shall take pity on you. As for your master, however..."

She raised one hand into the air and snapped her fingers. When she did, a spark ignited her index finger. She proceeded to whip her finger towards my master, sending a small flame towards him. He dropped the man as he burst into flames. His screams filled the air. I watched in horror as his clothing began to burn off of his black skin, which proceeded to slowly burn off, as well. I turned and ran over to the crying Zorua, who was horrified by this himself, and covered his eyes by wrapping my tail around his head. I thought that he would try and wiggle his head out of my grasp, but instead buried his face into my side. I watched the poor man burn. He rolled on the ground. Time began to slow, and all I heard was his screams. Even though I hated him deeply, I still felt sorry for him. This was no way to die.

I felt something touch my shoulder. The touch brought me back to reality. When I looked at what was on my shoulder, I released the Zorua. It was the Ancient's hand. She said nothing as she picked up the Zorua and held it in her arms while floating barely off the ground away from me back towards the trail. I heard her whisper, "It's okay. Your true guardian is to return at sunset," into the Zorua's ear. He still wept as they walked away. The screams and sounds of the crackling flame were no more. I turned to find a charred skeleton lying on it's stomach.

I looked away as my heart began to pound. Not out of sorrow, but out of fear and guilt. I knew the image of a charred skeleton all too well. The images and screams of the boy and the storm flashed in front of me. I shook my head in order to halt the memories. _Stop... please! Stop! STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS! I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT, I SWEAR!__  
_


	5. Didn't Mean to Disappoint You

**BEFORE YOU READ/REVIEW: This the first story I have written (on this website, at least) and will take any criticism that may find its way to me with open ears. You may proceed.**

**Additional Note: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Additional Note: I know that some of the translations are missing specific characters, and will try to fix it.**

**Update: Sorry for the short chapters. I really don't mean to to upload short ones. I honestly thought that this was a long chapter when writing this. Again, sorry.**

* * *

I regained control of my mind and body to find that it was sunset. I was sitting on my knees at the edge of the cliff. I sprang up when I realized what time it was and where I was. _Grant! _I thought with glee. I looked to my left to see nothing. Then, I looked to my right. I _was _smiling, then I saw the disappointed expression on Grant's ghostly face. He just stared into my eyes as I did the same to his. There was a long pause before he finally said, "Rose... Your other side took over today..." with a solemn tone in his voice. I frowned with guilt. I promised that I'd never do it again. Not after the last time.

"You took the life of a thief..." he said. I didn't believe him. I'd never taken someone's life before. "Are you sure?" I questioned, worried. "Zorua told me... He... He saw it all..."

"W-what?" I said, both mentally and aloud, in denial. I started to quiver as I thought of what I had done. "D-did he die q-quickly, at least?" Grant put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. A single tear ran down my cheek as I made the assumption. "H-he didn't, did he?"

Grant put his hand on the back of my head and whispered, "I know it wasn't your fault," while swaying me back and forth to comfort me. "I decided to send Zorua back to your cabin with Eon. He-" His voice faded as time slowed. _Oh no... Zorua... Zorua saw it all. _I felt woozy. I had scarred my own child for life. I imagined the ways I could have killed the thief that would have been the most traumatizing. I didn't want to, though. _Dismemberment... Suffocation... Incineration... Rose..._ That last one wasn't in my voice. "Rose," whispered Grant, bringing me back to reality. "Rose, what are you thinking about?"

"N-nothing..."

"You don't need to lie..."

Tears began to roll down my cheeks. Had I just lied to my love? I had... I've disappointed him. I promised to make him proud, but I don't think I did... "Rose... If you don't want to tell me, just say so. Don't lie." He sounded even more disappointed. I felt like a little girl being scolded.

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to disappoint you..."

"Disappoint me?" said Grant, almost confused. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me lightly away. He proceeded to lower himself to look into my eyes. I closed them and drooped my head. Tears still ran down my cheeks. "Rose... How could I be disappointed in you? You've raised a child who wasn't of the same species as you willingly, protected your family by yourself, and have made an effort to visit the one you love most _every day _for four years... You haven't disappointed me at all..."

"It doesn't seem that way to me," I murmured.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" I sniffled.

"For making you feel that way. I really don't mean to disappoint you. Don't cry anymore," he said lifting my chin up to see my face. I opened my eyes to see his. He wiped the tears away from my cheeks and smiled. "I have to go, now. The sun calls me once again." He began to fade, as did the sunset light. We said nothing as we watched each other. He was almost gone when he kissed my cheek. "Bye," he whispered. The stars above twinkled as I realized that he had now left. I decided to walk back to the cabin that night. It would be best to try and clear my mind.


	6. Prophetic Nightmare

**BEFORE YOU READ/REVIEW: This the first story I have written (on this website, at least) and will take any criticism that may find its way to me with open ears. You may proceed.**

**Additional Note: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Additional Note: I know that some of the translations are missing specific characters, and will try to fix it.**

**Additional Note: The POV has changed for this chapter.**

* * *

I opened one eye to find that I was lying on a stone floor in the center of a cold and dark room. The only light in the room was shining on me from above. It was dim, though. I slowly got up and closed both eyes. I began to view the world through Aura. Everything I saw was blue, and I could now see into the darkness. I slowly turned to my left while inspecting the darkness. I stopped when I saw something outlined in a green aura at my feet. I looked down to see that it was a Gardevoir. She was lying on her side, still asleep. Her back was turned towards me. I slowly backed away from the Psychic type. If it were to attack me, I would surely be finished.

I backed a few feet away from the Gardevoir before stopping. I continued to look around the room. I saw no exit or entry points. _Impossible, _I thought. I turned to look behind me, even though I had already checked the wall behind me first. I could tell that I was a few feet away from the wall. I paused for a moment and sighed. _There must be a way out, _I thought. I whipped around when I heard a whimper. What I saw frightened me.

The Gardevoir had an elbow wrapped around its neck. This elbow belonged to a man who had no aura. He wore a white denim jacket and pair of jeans. He also wore a white cowboy hat. It casted a shadow on his face, even though shadows could not be seen through Aura. He was about the same height as the Gardevoir, and I was half of its height. A chill ran down my spine as I saw him grin sinisterly. Only his lower face was visible. I only now realized that he was holding a small knife in his right hand, which sat at his side. The blade was about 7 inches long and had a black handle.

He raised the blade, still smiling, and looked at it. "This? I've had this for a very long time. One of the greatest things in the world to me, really... One of the most feared things to her, though," he looked back at the Gardevoir. She opened her eyes while trying to pry his elbow off of her neck. She stopped trying when she noticed the knife. Her eyes widened as she slowly let go of his elbow and put her arms at her side. She was still looking at the knife. Suddenly, an Aura Sphere flew towards him. It came from me. I had unconsciously thrown it at him. It somehow bounced back towards me without him even moving. I opened my eyes to see the worlds true form and immediately closed them again as I braced against the explosive sphere. The explosion of the sphere sent me flying back in a cloud of smoke. I felt almost all the energy drain from me as I bounced off of a wall and fell to the ground. I heard and felt the horn on my chest clink as it tapped the stone floor. The light now shifted positions and was pointed directly on me. Two silhouettes blocked the light that shone through the lingering smoke. I knew that it was the man and the Gardevoir. I could barely keep my eyes open as I lay on the ground staring at them.

"You two shall meet one day," said the slightly taller one to the left, "it is fate. I know no more than this. I can only hope that this is how you'll both end up, though..." The left silhouette lifted its left arm. I saw the blade it held pierce through the right silhouette's throat. The left silhouette finally released its right elbow from the right silhouette's neck. As the right silhouette grabbed its throat, it fell its knees. Now I could see exactly what the silhouette was. I was right when I thought it was the Gardevoir. A large stream of blood ran down her torso from her throat and tears ran down her face. I reached for her to grab her arm and try and comfort her, but I was too weak. My arm simply fell to the ground. The Gardevoir copied the motion and fell, too. She was still. A large pool of blood spilled out and grew far enough from her body to soak my paw in it.

The remaining silhouette walked towards me and crouched down. He rested his arms on his knees and smiled down at me. "A little Lucario named Chaos once tried to attack me... Oh wait! That'd be you!" he said, grabbing my head with both hands. "Your turn," he whispered. He quickly turned my neck and I heard a loud snap. Everything went black and soundless. He had snapped my neck. I suddenly shot up off of the rocks I had fallen asleep on, gasping for air. The fire I had going throughout the night had extinguished. There was a dim light coming from the exit of the cave I called home.

A thick layer of snow carpeted the entrance to the cave. I could hear nothing but the sounds of the roaring blizzard outside. _Light,_ I thought, _I need light._ I walked out onto the ledge outside of the entrance of the cave. I could barely see the trees in the distance. _Fire... I need a fire._


	7. Savior

**BEFORE YOU READ/REVIEW: This the first story I have written (on this website, at least) and will take any criticism that may find its way to me with open ears. You may proceed.**

**Additional Note: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Additional Note: I know that some of the translations are missing specific characters, and will try to fix it.**

**Also: Sorry for taking so long on this chapter.**

* * *

I descended the rough cliff face outside my cave fairly quickly and made it to the path that leads down the side of the mountain I live on. I thought of the dream as I walked down the path. _I wonder if what he said was true. I hope not..._

The wind of the blizzard rustled my fur and stung my eyes. I could barely see through the blizzard alone. Now I had to squint. It was okay, though. I felt no cold or chill from the wind. I had built a resistance to the chill. I've lived in the Frostbite Mountains for years. Although I do get lonely, I don't regret hiding from civilization. I've almost destroyed the nearby town of Icecap six times because of my anger issues. That's why the locals have officially named me Chaos and made my trainer banish me to the mountains. He doesn't care, though. Never has, never will. I've forgotten his face, and I'm glad I have. If I did remember his face, I would hunt him down and kill him while destroying everything that lies between me and him.

After thirty minutes of bad memories, blinding wind, and slipping on small ice patches, I finally made it down to the forest at the bottom of the mountain. The trees were all completely white. The wind was far less intense since the trees redirected the flow. I could also see a little bit farther than before. The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow that was about three inches thick. As soon as I stepped onto the snow and off of the rock I was on, I fell straight into the snow and was buried. I struggled to stand up and climb back onto the rock. I was now covered in snow. "Guess I'm not getting wood tonight," I mumbled in frustration. I buried my face into my paws and sighed as I pulled my face down.

_Of course I run at as soon as a blizzard hits, _I thought, _I should've stocked up, but no... I had to be an idiot and-_ I stopped complaining when I saw a figure walking towards me in the distance. I could only see the grey silhouette of a human trudging through the snow. The snow was waist high to the human. The silhouette had its hands under its armpits and seemed to be wearing a backpack and a baseball cap. The silhouette raised its left arm and waved at me. I heard faint voice through the wind. I couldn't exactly tell what it was trying to say. _Should I help? _I thought with hesitation. "No"_,_ said a voice deep within me, "he could lead trainers here and try to capture you."

_But what if he doesn't? _I asked myself.

"He will," said the voice, "I know he will. Dammit, trust me for once!"

_And who exactly are you?_

"You! I'm your second aura!"

_Oh... You... I forgot about you._

_"_Now that we've established that, will you actually listen to me?"

_Nope._

I stood up and jumped back up and down while flailing my arms in the air. This was a sign of rescue to the townsfolk of Icecap. "Idiot!" said my aura, "you are an idiot! Why do i bother?!"

_Why do you bother? _I smirked. I jumped for about thirty seconds until the silhouette was now ten feet away from me. I could now see the human clearly. He was a young male, who looked as if he was in his twenties, and was wearing a black baseball cap with a blue t-shirt that had black sleeves. His backpack was also black. The man had dark green eyes and very dark brown hair. "H-H-Help m-m-me," he said while shivering violently. _He doesn't look too good, _I thought. His face was pale. "Come," I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the rock I was standing on, "I have a place where you can rest." I said this telepathically since I forgot how to use my actual voice. He fell to his knees and supported himself with his left arm while grabbing my paw with his right arm. He looked up and me and I saw his expression of fear worsen. His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell over and hit his head on the rock.

"He's heard of you, no?" said my aura. _  
_

_Most likely, _I replied while throwing the unconscious man over my shoulder. I may only be three feet tall, but I am strong for my size. He was a little heavy, though. I walked for over an hour, double what I walked before because of the extra weight. The blizzard only got worse. I finally got to the cliff face that lead to my cave and began to ascend it while holding the man by his backpack. I almost dropped him once, but there were no other issues. As soon as I got to the cave, I dragged him towards a pile of ash that marked where my fire once was. I propped him up against a wall and took of his backpack and removed the Pokéball pouch off of his belt and propped them against the opposite wall of the cave.

"You know you have to warm him up, right?" said my aura.

_And how do you suppose I do that?_

"You'll have to cuddle," snickered my aura.

_Nope. Not doing it._

"Alright... Guess he's going to die."

My guilt got the best of me. _Fine, _I replied while hugging the cold body. _If you remind me of this once, I swear to Arceus I will hurt you. _My aura chuckled, "You can't do that. I'm not a physical form."

_I have ways._

It was over an hour of embarrassment before I decided to use his lap as a pillow. _Might as well put him to use. After all, he's my 'guest.' _


	8. He'd Still Be Alive

**BEFORE YOU READ/REVIEW: This the first story I have written (on this website, at least) and will take any criticism that may find its way to me with open ears. You may proceed.**

**Additional Note: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Additional Note: I know that some of the translations are missing specific characters, and will try to fix it.**

**Additional Note: The POV has switched for this chapter.**

**Explanation: This chapter would have been up sooner, but I had trouble beginning the chapter. I wrote about three versions, and decided that this one would be the best. It may not be the best (it's probably not), and the reason why I uploaded such a bad chapter is because I feel like I'm not uploading often enough. Another reason why I uploaded bad chapter is because... Well... I didn't like writing this chapter. I wanted to get to the next chapters A.S.A.P. I apologize for doing this, and I hope that one of the next few chapters make up for this.**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

I was sweating badly when I awoke. Something was holding my mouth shut, and a thick fiber held my wrists behind my back. There was a duplicate system of the thick fiber holding my ankles together. I opened my eyes when I realized that I was being dragged through grass by the fibre around my ankles. I looked around to see that I was being dragged away from the cabin. I proceeded to look at who or what was dragging me. It was Eon. He was staring forward as he dragged me behind his back with one arm. I noticed a second figure. It was the Houndoom from yesterday.

"Why are you doing this to her?" asked the Houndoom.

"She's a danger to you, me, Zorua... Hell, the world. You saw what she did. She hasn't been able to use a move that she's learned in four whole years, with the exception of Teleport. We never taught or saw a move like that ever performed while on our journey to beat the Grio League."

"Who's 'we'?"

"I had a brother four years ago. He died when... Well, I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Look," Eon looked at the Houndoom, "I've agreed to keep you safe, and you've agreed to keep your mouth shut. You're not doing a very good job at keeping your mouth shut."

"Sorry. I'm just curious."

They were silent as they dragged me away. It was about now that I realized what they were doing. _They're taking me away from my home and leaving me for dead. They're going to kill me. _It was also now that I began trying to scream for help and attempted to flail myself out of the fibre. My screams were muffled by whatever was sealing my mouth shut, and the fibre were to thick to wiggle out of. I kept trying out of panic, but to no avail.

Suddenly, Eon dropped my legs and flipped me onto my back. he proceeded grab my neck and pull my face closer to his. He looked angry. "What are you doing?! You made a promise not to hurt me," I tried to tell him. I was only muffled by whatever was sealing my mouth. He understood it, though. "I made that promise, and I've kept it for a long time. You, however, are becoming unstable again. That means you're a threat to me. I can't protect a threat. Now that I think about it," he threw the back of my head into the ground, "you're the reason that Grant's dead. If we hadn't found you, he would still be alive. So, really, I'm avenging him."

"But I didn't-"

"Don't bother trying to convince yourself that his death wasn't your fault. It was, and you have to accept that." He picked up my legs and began to drag me behind his back once again. "I could actually be saving the world right now. What if you become too unstable to handle?"

"She's not unstable," interrupted the Houndoom, "she's an Ancient, and Ancients release their power when protecting something that they love. That Zorua was obviously one of the things she loved."

"I could care less if she was an Ancient or not."

"You should care. They are extremely powerful. Even some of the most powerful Pokemon in the world look up to them. They're even powerful enough to revive the dead."

"You tell such wonderful lies," said both Eon and I. Only one of us was understood, though.

"I tell the truth. Deep within the Deadlands, there is a Shaman of Life who can release this energy to revive the dead. He only does so for those who defeat him in battle. I know not of his exact location, but I know a place where you can find someone who does."

"I doubt that's true."

They continued to go back and forth talking while I tried to get my wrists out of the fibers. I was determined to get out. _You're not killing me if there's a way to save him, _I repeated in my head. _You won't kill me... You won't kill me... You won't kill me..._ I ignored the pain of the friction burn I was creating on my wrists. Finally, my right hand slipped out of the fiber. I looked at my wrists as I untied the fiber. They were bright red. I threw the untied fiber behind me and ripped the thing sealing my mouth off. That was not a good idea. It hurt badly, and I screamed at the pain. This caused both Eon and the Houndoom to look back at me. Eon looked furious now.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled at me. He reached for my throat, but I grabbed his hand and bit it. "Ouch!" he yelled and withdrew his hand. "You want to avenge your brother right?" I said. "Oh, I'll avenge him, alright!" He began to reach for my neck again. "What if I find this Shaman and revive him?" He stopped and chuckled menacingly. He then began to untie my ankles. "What are you doing?" I asked, confused. "I'll explain when we're back at the cabin." A sinister smile grew across his face. _What's he up to? _I thought.


	9. The Beginning of an Unorthodox Journey

**BEFORE YOU READ/REVIEW: This the first story I have written (on this website, at least) and will take any criticism that may find its way to me with open ears. You may proceed.**

**Additional Note: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Additional Note: I know that some of the translations are missing specific characters, and will try to fix it.**

**I fell ill during the time that I wrote this chapter. That is why it took me so long to finish it. Anyways, chapters will be getting longer starting next chapter, (if not, then the next for sure. This I swear!)**

* * *

**"**Why should I wait for an explanation?" asked the ancient as I followed her and her now former guardian Eon to their cabin. "You'll see," said Eon with a grin on his face while walking into the cabin, "wait outside." He shut the door and locked it from the other side. I sat down in place while the Ancient yelled, "you'd better hurry!" as she pounded the door with her fist once. I stared at her as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall of the cabin with an anxious expression on her face. _Wow. She does love that... That person... Who is that person, anyway? I must find out who it is. __  
_

"Hey," I said to draw the Ancient out of her deep thought, "who are you going on this journey for, anyway?" At first she just stared at me, then she grinned and said, "his name's Grant. He was my first trainer, and my first love."

"Was?"

"Yeah," her grin faded into a frown. She looked down at the grass blades on the ground rather than me, now. "He died four years ago trying to save me from death. You see, there was a man named Austin Dead, and-" the cabin door slammed wide open, almost hitting me. The guardian stepped out holding a brown satchel. He turned away from me and looked at the Ancient. He began to speak.

"Okay, I'm just gonna tell straight up that you're going to become a Pokémon trainer. You look like a wild Pokémon without a trainer accompanying you, so you'll wear a black cloak like the one I gave you yesterday to disguise yourself. Cities won't allow you inside or around them without the previous city's badge. The only exception is Shatra since it's the first city." He handed her the satchel and went on, "inside the satchel is the black cloak, a Pokédex, five Pokéballs, and a Town Map. I've left a note in there that will tell you how to capture Pokémon and how to use the Pokédex to its full extent."

The Ancient just stared at the satchel with the blankest expression I've ever seen in the entire region's history. I wasn't sure what she was thinking, but it probably wasn't good. "Er... You should, ah, get going now..." said the guardian. No reply. The ancient just continued her blank stare. There was a long pause before the guardian began to slowly walk backwards into the cabin while mumbling something I couldn't quite hear. He closed the door and locked it again.

Only the sounds of the leaves and grass rustling in the light breeze could be heard for a long moment. I stared at her to try to figure out what she was thinking. _Why are you just standing there? Why are you not doing something? Why are you- _her pupils shrunk as they began to glow with psychic energy along with her horn. The world around me began to transform. The trees and cabin shrunk into nothing and the grass flattened into a pink surface. The sky turned completely white, including everything that it held. The sun, clouds, and bird Pokémon all melded with the white and became one.

Suddenly, unclear visions began to show rapidly in the sky. I couldn't make out any of it, but the Ancient obviously could. She was staring at them, analyzing them. I was overcome by amazement. _If an Ancient can do this, then imagine what else it can do! _Suddenly, everything began to return to normal. The flat pink surface kicked back up into grass and began to turn green again. The sky turned back to blue and released all that it had melded with it. The trees grew back to their normal size, as did the cabin.

"What was that?!" I asked, still amazed. I looked back at the Ancient. She was now wearing the cloak and had the satchel strapped around her neck. The hood was pulled over her head. It casted a shadow that hid her face completely. The cloak also wrapped around her so that it concealed all the features that gave her away as a Pokémon. Her mouth, however, was still showing. It was wide open. "The future," she said, sounding somewhat amazed as well. "That was the future."

"How did you do it?!" I was eager to know. _Finally! I'm going to learn about the Ancients!_

"I don't know how..."

I sighed in frustration and muttered, "of course," somewhat disappointed, under my breath.

* * *

**5 Minutes Beforehand, in the cabin**

"Eon!" I said gleefully as Eon walked into Mama's room. I jumped off of our bed and ran to him while giggling the whole way. "Hey, little buddy," he said as he crouched down opened his arms to hug me. I jumped into them and hugged him back.

"Eon! Good morning!"

"Good morning, lil' buddy!" he said while releasing me. I stood in front of him as he reached behind his back. "Now, Mama is waiting outside for you. She's going to take care of, I promise. But first, I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh, boy!" I was jumping up and down happily, "what is it?"

"Close your eyes, first," he said.

"Okay!" There was silence until Eon said, "Mama said to do this to you." I opened my eyes and was about to question him when I saw a red ray of light shoot towards me and hit me. Everything went red, then I was in a very dark and small round room. It was like being inside a ball.

"Hey... What's the big idea?" I said. No reply. "Eon?" I asked, waiting for a reply. "Eon? What are you doing? Eon? Eon!" I started to ram against the walls of the small room, hoping that they'd break. Or at least let Eon know I want to be released. "Eon, let me out!"

"Even if they survive that journey, the time bomb of hatred I've just created is bound to kill them!" said a voice of the ceiling. It sounded like Eon. "Eon! Let me out! Let me out!"


	10. Contained Chaos

**BEFORE YOU READ/REVIEW: This the first story I have written (on this website, at least) and will take any criticism that may find its way to me with open ears. You may proceed.**

**Additional Note: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Additional Note: I know that some of the translations are missing specific characters, and will try to fix it.**

**Additional**** Note: POV has switched.**

* * *

"Hey, numskull! Wake up!" yelled my second aura, "he's going to capture you!"

At this point, I was scrambling to my feet, confused as to what was happening.

_What's going on?!_ I asked my second aura, somewhat concerned and scared.

"That guy you saved is going to capture you!"

I immediately gained awareness of my surroundings. I was in my cave. The blizzard had passed. The backpack and Pokéball pouch was on the silhouetted figure standing in front of the entrance to my cave. It was the man I saved.

As my eyes adjusted to the light of the outdoors, the silhouette began to gain color. I could see his black-sleeved blue shirt and his black baseball cap. I could also see his black backpack, brown cargos, and white sneakers. I could see just how nervous he was by looking into his dark green eyes. His stance and facial expression screamed, "I am fearless," yet his eyes whispered, "I know I can't win."

I took a fighting stance as he grabbed a Pokéball from the pouch strapped to his belt and enlarged it. We stared at each other in silence for a moment. Only the wind that blew into the cave made sound.

_You shouldn't do this, _I thought, _don't try to catch me._

He finally broke the silence by saying sternly, "I'm trying to help you."

"You're trying to help _me? _I'm trying to help you by staying away from your kind's civilization," I replied telepathically.

"People can change for the better. You can change just like them. i can help you with your anger so that you can reenter our civilization."

"What if you can't? I'll end up back here, right?"

"If you can just let me try, I'll never abandon you."

I released a short burst of energy in the form of an Aura Sphere while yelling, "that's what my last trainer said!"

My vision reddened with rage as I saw him successfully duck the explosive ball, which flew endlessly through the sky above the Grio Region. "Umbreon, Bite!" he yelled as he sent out his Dark Type Pokémon in the form of red energy. As soon as it materialized, it leaped at me with its jaws wide open, ready to bite down on me.

_Fool!_ I thought, _does he know anything about Pokémon?!_ I countered the attack with a Power-Up Punch to the Umbreon's side. It slammed into the cave wall with a yelp and slowly slid down it while I felt myself get slightly stronger. It didn't notice me charging towards it as it stood up and shook its head to refocus itself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the clueless trainer scramble to send out another Pokemon. Amidst the scrambling, he dropped a Pokéball that he was about to throw. Before it hit the ground, I had already begun pounding his Umbreon in a Close Combat.

Each punch and kick was faster and more rage-filled than the last. I grew a huge smile on my face as I saw the tears flow out of the shrieking Umbreon's red eyes.

_Yes!_ I thought, _feel my pain! Feel the pain I've felt ever since that bastard left me here!_

If the Umbreon was trying to flee, it was failing. It didn't even let out cries of pain after a dozen more kicks and punches. it just shed tears and pushed a little more air out of its lungs.

"Stop!" said a voice, "you're punching dead weight!"

I ignored the voice. I kept going. The rage gave me almost unlimited energy. I felt like I hadn't even come close to being slightly tired.

"Chaos, stop!"

Ignored.

"Stop!"

Ignored.

"Flame Charge!"

_What? That wasn't my second aura's-_

I found myself flying through the air and into the dark of the cave. I landed against the hard floor of the cave. I stood up and began to charge the Ponyta that sent me flying.

Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation to my right side where I'd been hit. I tried to ignore it with rage, but it was fading. I began to feel extremely fatigued. my legs couldn't hold me on my feet anymore. I stumbled and fell to the ground, slamming my lower jaw into a moderately large stone. I heard a loud snap followed by a sharp pain and warm liquid in my mouth when I landed. I would've screamed, but I was breathless. I struggled to keep my eyes open as i watched the boy return the Ponyta and Umbreon to their Pokéballs. I began to cough as the liquid not only filled my mouth and dribbled out of it, but flowed down my throat.

I couldn't do much else at that point but hope that the boy helped me. I felt to weak to move. Light became blinding as my eyelids grew heavier. I watched as the boy turned away from me and transformed into a silhouette once again.

_No, wait! _I wanted to yell as he began to disappear into the light, _come back! Please!_

I felt sweat run down my cheeks as my eyes began to shut.

I'd like it was sweat, anyways.

The silhouette was gone just before my eyes shut. Sound began to fade along with feeling. I did, however, hear footsteps coming towards me before I lost all sense of hearing.

_Is he coming back for me? _was my last thought before I fainted, possibly for the last time ever...

* * *

**Honestly, I thought I had written more than just over 1000 words...**


End file.
